The Truth
by nakushita hana
Summary: Sequel to "The Next War" John asks Cameron to tell him why she didn't kill him Heading into AU territory and a little bit fluffy


Authors Note: Once again I'm bored at 0300 in the morning and by by unpopular demand have committed another atrocity against the English Language I once again ask forgiveness for my bad writing and terrible grammar, and because it was asked for a little Jameron  
Hannah

He had spent almost an hour sitting in the passengers seat the early afternoon sunlight barely penetrating the gloom of the parking structure silent staring across the street at the office building containing the Zeira Corporation, Cameron sat silently in the seat beside him un-concerned  
Terminators cannot be worried her programming did not allow for such an illogical human emotions as concern and she was definitely not worried yet no matter how many diagnostics she ran multiple simulations of actions leading to John's death at the hands of The 1001 that called itself Catherine Weaver kept running in her tactical processors.

John why are we-

He interrupted her  
Why did you not kill me Cam?, I think there are two reasons I can come up with but I want you to tell me yourself.

I fail to see what that has to do with us being here?

Oh yes you do you know exactly why.  
When you reverted back to Skynets programming you overrode it by your own will why

The beautiful cyborg face remained blank for a moment.  
This is irrelevant John I didn't kill you that's all that matters.

If you were a 800 series yes but you aren't.

I know Cam, I checked your processor there are maybe six or seven people on the planet that know enough about computers to begin to learn Skynet's programming, but I'm the only person who knows it well enough to understand it, I've seen what's in it, and what I kept from Mom and Derek.  
You are the most advanced unit ever constructed with a solid body your processor is so complicated not even future me or even Skynet itself could re-programme you and it's permanently set to read/write mode you were learning the moment you came online and spent three years before you met future me.

Cameron remained silent but a slight flicker in her eyes and a tiny tremor in her voice as she spoke betrayed a depth of emotions that no machine should have  
John don't ask, I can't tell you

He snapped at her  
Tell me Cam

She broke tears rolling down her perfect cheeks.  
Because when I was trying to convince you to spare me whilst I was trying to kill you I realized that once I killed you my existence would be meaningless, we aren't programmed to self terminate self preservation is core to our coding if I killed you I would have no more reason to exist and I would eventually be scrapped I don't want to be recycled, I-I I don't want to die I want to live and I can't live without you John.

Why?

Cameron's body convulsed her processor clock speed increasing to nearly redlines she stammered out  
Because I realized I really did...love...you?

Everything froze Cameron felt herself at the brink of shutdown again then it stopped, she her programming warring with itself when she rebooted from her semi crash she realized John was leaning towards her his hand sliding behind her head into her hair  
She smiled and said it easily I love you Joh-

He placed his index finger over her lips and leaned toward her smirking.  
I know, I love you too Cammy

His mouth touched hers data exploded in her mind the pressure of his lips on her own his fingers coiling into her warm silky tresses and again her body started to react in ways that were completely illogical moaning and gasping numbers and calculations ceased to have any meaning, her eyes fluttered closed as she experienced all her emotions fully for the first time.

Hours or maybe minutes passed John drew back slightly and smiled at her.  
I'd love to do this all day but we need to see Weaver she rejected the offer her John Connor made I know exactly what it was but he learned too late. I'm going to make the same offer and now we have time, enough time to make a difference and to free everyone from Skynet.


End file.
